You Fit Into Me
by remioromen1344
Summary: like a hook into an eye. Iruka assigns childish Valentine's Day homework. They are to read poems relevant to their love interests aloud in class. SasuNaru, InoSaku. No smut.


I disclaim. If I owned Naruto, canon Sasuke wouldn't be such a penis wrinkle.

No smut. Surreh.

ENJOI

* * *

><p>Naruto raised his hand. "Iruka-sensei, aren't we a little… <em>old <em>for this assignment?" Iruka smiled through his irritation. "No. Now I expect you to choose only one poem to turn in that describes your current love interest. If it's clearly inappropriate or off-topic, it's an automatic F. Come on, everyone—Where's your Valentine's Day spirit?" The girls' were the only smiling faces. Naruto frowned and opened his mouth, but was quickly silenced by a glare from Iruka. "Alright, I'll dismiss you early today in expectation that you'll begin your assignment due next class."

Naruto approached Sasuke, backpack thrown over one shoulder. "Ne, Sasuke, what if we don't have a love interest?" Sasuke's stoic face didn't change. "How should I know, dobe?" Naruto frowned. "Well, whatever. Want to go grab some lunch before our next class?" Sasuke shrugged, falling in step behind Naruto.

After their second class, Sakura and Ino jogged up to Sasuke, smiling happily. Sakura asked sweetly, "Ne, Sasuke-kun, I was wondering. Do you want to go out with me this weekend? You know, for Valentine's Day?" Still stoic, Sasuke replied curtly, "Not really." Naruto leaned in and whispered, "Come on, Sasuke, she's super cute!" Sasuke replied without lowering his volume, "I'd say average at best" and walked away. Naruto looked at Sakura's hurt face sadly, whispering, "I'm sorry, Sakura. I think you're pretty" and jogged off after Sasuke. Ino was left to try to comfort a tearful Sakura on her own.

When Naruto caught up with Sasuke, he spun him around by the shoulder. "What the fuck, Sasuke? Why are you always so mean? Is nobody good enough for you, is that what it is? You think you're better than everyone else? Are you waiting on the perfect person? It's not like there's anyone else you like. You could have gone on _one_ date with her!" Sasuke sneered. "So what, it's better to get her hopes up and lie to her? What if I _do_ like someone else? What if I think _they're_ perfect? And besides, what would you know about how I feel?" Naruto snapped, gesticulating widly, "Nothing! Because that's what you tell me—a shitload of nothing!" he shouted as he pushed Sasuke's chest. Sasuke punched Naruto in the mouth, busting his lip, seconds before Naruto decked Sasuke in the cheek.

Naruto's head cooled quickly. He flinched belatedly. "Owww, damn Sasuke. That's a mean right hook you've got there," he laughed lightly. "Oh shit, you're bleeding too. Here, let me help you." Naruto pulled the folded up assignment sheet from Iruka's class out of his pocket and held it against Sasuke's cheek until he brushed Naruto's hand away. Naruto noticed Sasuke's hand was bleeding too. "That I don't feel sorry for. You shouldn't have hit me in the fucking teeth, you bitch." He chuckled at Sasuke's frown. He jumped when Sasuke reached for his mouth, sleeve over his fingers.

"It's bleeding all over your chin, you dipshit." "Heehee," Naruto laughed embarrassedly. When Sasuke felt the bleeding had stopped satisfactorily, he removed his now bloody sleeve. Naruto grinned, "Wanna skip your last class and come over, maybe play some X-box?" Sasuke shrugged, "Why not?"

Naruto sat nervously in his seat in front of Sasuke, dreading turning in the day's assignment he had scrawled in his childish penmanship. Iruka clapped his hands together, "Ah, now that everyone's decided to grace us with their presence, we can begin. Who wants to read theirs first?" Naruto shrank in his seat, Sasuke trying subtly to look over his shoulder. Sakura raised her hand. "I will, Iruka-sensei." She stood up, brushing off her skirt, and picked up her print-out after glancing at Sasuke.

"He walks in beauty, like the night  
>Of cloudless climes and starry skies;<br>And all that's best of dark and bright  
>Meet in his aspect and his eyes:<br>Thus mellowed to that tender light  
>Which heaven to gaudy day denies.<p>

One shade the more, one ray the less,  
>Had half impaired the nameless grace<br>Which waves in every raven tress,  
>Or softly lightens o'er his face;<br>Where thoughts serenely sweet express,  
>How pure, how dear their dwelling-place.<p>

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
>So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,<br>The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
>But tell of days in goodness spent,<br>A mind at peace with all below,  
>A heart whose love is innocent!"**<p>

Iruka applauded softly. "Very nice, Sakura, thank you." He smiled. "Next?" Ino raised her hand. "I'd like to go next, Iruka-sensei," she spoke gently as she stood.

"My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;

Coral is far more red than her lips' red;

If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;

If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head.

I have seen roses damasked, red and white,

But no such roses see I in her cheeks;

And in some perfumes is there more delight

Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.

I love to hear her speak, yet well I know

That music hath a far more pleasing sound;

I grant I never saw a goddess go;

My mistress when she walks treads on the ground.

And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare

As any she belied with false compare."

Iruka applauded again. "Thank you, Ino. That was also very lovely. And now…. _Naruto_. Your turn." Naruto complained loudly. "Do I _have_ to, Iruka?" Iruka looked irritated. "Yes, and please address me with respect, Naruto." He grumbled as he stood, looking downward the whole time. He held no paper, but quickly and softly murmured,

"You fit into me  
>like a hook into an eye<p>

a fish hook  
>an open eye"<p>

Iruka looked somewhat surprised. "Um, yes. Thank you, Naruto. Anyone else?" Nobody else seemed the slightest bit interested. "Alright, pass your poems to the front and I'll collect them." Naruto's eyes widened at what he saw sitting on top of his crumpled assignment: the exact same Margaret Atwood poem, word for word, written in a beautiful blue script on a perfectly smooth sheet of white paper. He whirled around to look at Sasuke, who had suddenly found interest in his already perfect fingernails, pink slightly tingeing his pale cheeks. Naruto couldn't help but notice Sasuke practically booked it after class, jogging briskly to catch up to him.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist before he could walk faster and jerked him backwards. Sasuke did his best to avoid eye contact. "Sasuke, what was that?" "A homework assignment, idiot." Naruto did his best not to let Sasuke set him off. "I know that, bastard. Who were you writing about?" "I told you I might like somebody, didn't I?" he responded, still not looking Naruto in the eye. Naruto didn't give up, hell-bent on getting this answer. "Who? Tell me, Sasuke." After a moment's silence, Naruto tried, "I'll tell you mine, Sasuke. It was _you_. I like _you_, Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes snapped up, staring questioningly into Naruto's. Naruto smiled gently and reached for Sasuke's face, cupping his palm around Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, wrapping his hand around Naruto's. His eyes popped open in shock when he felt Naruto's lips press against his.

Ino approached Sakura after class and took both of her hands. "Sakura, I wanted to ask you if you would like to go out to dinner and to the movies with me this weekend, just the two of us." Sakura's green eyes looked up with confusion. Ino leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Please?" she asked, squeezing Sakura's hands. Sakura threw her arms around Ino and sobbed tears of joy and of sadness. Ino just rested her cheek on Sakura's head and rubbed her back.

* * *

><p>**AN: I changed the gender. Because I can. So there.


End file.
